Coby and the Mysterious Museum/Part 2
|-|English= Part 2: Coby Encounters the Unknown Coby tried opening the door, but it didn't budge. 'Huh. Strange.' Annoyed, he started pushing and pulling the door with all his might. Finally, the heavy door swung open with a loud groan. A cold gust howled at the pair, and they saw a dark stairwell leading underground. 'There's something super rare down here! Come on!' The girl took Coby's hand once more and started leading him down the stairwell, but Coby stopped her. 'W-Wait. Aren't we gonna get lost going down here? We don't know where this leads, and it could be dangerous!' Although Coby had had lots of fun exploring the museum with the girl, he was hesitant about exploring underground. The girl looked at him, puzzled. 'Are you scared? I thought you were brave and strong...' Her face fell and she hung her head; this was all that was needed for Coby's pride to get the better of him. 'Huh? N-No way! I...just thought you might be scared! Yeah!' The girl's face brightened. 'Oh, really? Aw, that's so nice of you!' She smiled and led him down the stairwell again. The two continued walking down the dark stairwell, with the girl leading Coby. 'We're almost there,' she said. Her grip on Coby's hand was starting to get stronger with every step. Coby lost track of how long they'd been descending the stairwell, and suddenly, the girl stopped. 'We're here.' Coby stared around; they appeared to be in a room that looked exactly like the painting with caskets he'd seen earlier, when he first met the girl. There were several caskets lined up, with only one with its lid ajar. A cold air in the room filled the space with tension, but Coby had completely forgotten about his hesitancy. He was extremely moved to see the same painting in real life. 'Wow! It's just like the stuff in the painting!' he exclaimed joyfully, his words reverberating around the room. The girl smiled maliciously. 'You know,' she said quietly, 'they call this place the catacombs. A place where no one can hear you and no one will rescue you.' Coby whirled around at the girl's disturbing words. Suddenly, the girl's sweet, saccharine face began distorting and turned into a black shadow with red, glowing eyes. Her soft hand also turned into a shadow and began crushing Coby's hand. 'Ahh!' Coby screamed. He desperately tried to free himself from the shadow's grip, but she was too strong, and he started shaking with terror at the situation. The shadow laughed with malice, traces of the girl's voice still present. 'There's no need to scream. Everyone's already awake, thanks to you.' Suddenly, the caskets began rattling, and more black shadows began to emerge from them. Coby froze, paralyzed with pure horror, his mind blank as he stared all around him. Coby suddenly remembered what his mother had told him. 'There are many people inside the museum, so don't let go of my hand, okay? Kids and their families who become lost inside the museum will be devoured by demons!' Her words were coming back to haunt him. 'She was telling the truth...' He hung his head, feeling remorseful, and the black shadows started to advance on him. 'If only I'd listened... I'm sorry, Mom...' Coby accepted his fate as the shadows opened their mouths and converged on him. |-|Japanese='第２回　【コニー未知との遭遇】' 　「あれ……おかしいな」　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　扉はうんともすんとも言いませんでした。むきになったコニ ーはでたらめに前後左右に力を込めます。すると、ようやく重 い扉はズンッという音を立てながら開き出し、冷気を放ちなが ら地下へと続く階段が姿を現しました。　　　　　　　　　　 「この先にすごい珍しい物があるの！　行こう！」　　　　　 　女の子は開いた扉の先、まるであの世に通じているかのよう に底が見えない暗闇の階段へとコニーの手を取って歩き出しま す。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　一方、コニーは咄嗟に立ち止まり女の子を引き留めました。 「ま、待ってよ。こんなどこに続いてるかも分からない所に　 　行ったら流石に迷子になるよ、危険じゃない？」　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　今まで博物館の探索が楽しかったコニーでも、流石に深い地 下に潜る事は躊躇われました。すると女の子は怪訝な表情を浮 かべます。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「もしかして……怖気付いちゃった？　　　　　　　　　　　 　もっと勇気がある男の子だと思ってたのにな……」　　　　 　そう言って肩を落とす女の子の台詞に我慢が出来ず、コニー はつい反論してしまいました。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「まさか！　俺は怖くないけど、君が内心　　　　　　　　　 　怖がってるんじゃないかと思って言っただけだし！」　　　 　女の子は「なんだぁそうだよね、君優しいんだね！」そう言 って晴れやかに笑い、繋いだままのコニーの手を引いて共に階 段を下りて行きました。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「もうすぐで着くからね」　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　２人はそろりそろりと不確かな足場を確かめながら、真っ暗 な地下へと続く階段をひたすら降りて行きます。先行する女の 子のコニーの手を握る力が、心なしか強くなっていきました。 　そうして２人が時間の感覚が無くなるほど長い階段を下りて いると、不意に女の子が立ち止まります。　　　　　　　　　 「着いたよ」　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　コニーは女の子の横に並んで立ち、先を見渡しました。そこ に広がる空間は、女の子と出会った時に見ていた絵と正しく同 じ光景。細長い箱が等間隔に並べられており、１つだけ箱が開 いていました。どこからか吹き込むひんやりとした空気が、場 に緊張感をもたらしています。コニーは扉を開ける前に感じた 危機感などすっかり忘れて、今はただ絵にあった光景が今も実 在している事に感動しました。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「すごい！　絵にあった場所だ！」　　　　　　　　　　　　 　コニーの喜びの声は、地下空間に反響してこだまします。　 「ここはねぇ、地下墓所って言うんだよ。　　　　　　　　　 　こんな地下深くに居たら声は誰にも届かないし、　　　　　 　誰も助けに来ないだろうねぇ」　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　突如、不穏な言葉を受けてコニーは隣に居る女の子の方を見 ました。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　すると、そこにあったはずの女の子の可憐な顔はみるみる内 に歪んで、赤い目だけが怪しく光る黒い影へと変わります。　 繋いでいた女の子の柔らかい手も黒い影となり、とても女の子 とは思えない握力でコニーの手を握りしめました。　　　　　 「うわあああ！」　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　思わずコニーは悲鳴を上げます。変わり果てた女の子の姿と 自分の置かれた状況に理解が追いつかず、驚きの感情は少し間 を置いてから恐怖へと変わりました。　　　　　　　　　　　 　コニーは本来の黒い影へと姿を変えた女の子の手を振り解こ うと必死に抵抗しますが、びくともしません。　　　　　　　 「そんな大声出さなくても君のおかげで、もう皆起きてるよ」 　黒い影は女の子の面影を残した声で、不敵に笑いました。　 　すると、等間隔に並べられていた箱――石造りの棺の蓋がゴ トゴトと音を立てて動き出し、開いた隙間からは黒い影が蠢き 這い出します。コニーが恐怖で動けずにいる内に、全ての棺か ら黒い影が完全に姿を現していました。　　　　　　　　　　 　コニーの真っ白になった頭の中に、ある言葉がよぎります。 『人が沢山いるから、絶対に手を放してはぐれちゃ駄目よ。　 　博物館で迷子になったら、迷子になった子供も、家族も、　 　お化けに食べられちゃうんだからね？』　　　　　　　　　 　それは、博物館に入る直前の母親の言葉でした。　　　　　 「まさか本当だったなんて……」　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　恐怖で足を震わせながら深く後悔するコニー。起き上がった 黒い影達はそんな彼の元にじりじりと距離を詰め、しまいには 取り囲んでしまいます。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「きちんと俺がいう事を聞いていれば良かったんだ……　　　 　ごめんね母さん……」　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　コニーはひたすら後悔に苛まれながら、大きく口を開ける黒 い影達をただただ見つめていました。 Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Books